


Change

by korasami



Series: Korrasami Week 2014 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Illnesses, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014, Naked Desna, OOC, Texting, references to sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is sick, and Asami gives her the day's updates through Instant Messaging.</p><p>Korrasami Week, Day 4 - Change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 4 of Korrasami week, with "change" as the prompt.
> 
> My reasoning behind the prompt is that 1) It's a "change" from my usual writng (ie, it's in script format), 2) there's a "change" in universe, and 3) there's a title drop so it must be okay.
> 
> I had planned for this to be Korra and Asami sexting. How did I get away from that?
> 
> Also, if you can't tell: Korra is Naga96 and Asami is Missus-Industrious. I have no idea what client they're using so don't ask. Skype, maybe.
> 
> ...and lastly, this takes place in my established series "Avatar Universe - Modern". Please note that you don't have to be familiar with this to understand it. Note that Aang is Korra'a adopted brother, both AtLA and LoK characters are in this, Zuko and Mai have an on/off relationship (but Zuko is madly in love with someone else) and everyone younger than 13 in canon don't attend the same school.

( _naga96 is online._ )

( _missus_industrious is online._ )

* * *

 

( _1 new message._ )

* * *

 

[naga96] : hey

[missus_industrious] : Hi, Korra :P

[naga96] : how was school?

[missus_industrious] : Fine, boring. You?

[naga96] : im sick. surely u noticed? ;)

[missus_industrious] : Yeah

[missus_industrious] :  What’s with the winky? lol

[naga96] :  idk, im just bored

[missus_industrious] :  Omg you sound like Bolin when he’s talking to girls online XD

[naga96] :  i *am* talking to a girl online tho ;)

[naga96] :  a pretty girl, too!

[missus_industrious] :  Korra!

[naga96] :  i really missed you today tho, mom was all over me with “home remedies” lol

[naga96] :  at least aang is home sick too, or else id have gotten waaay too much attention

[missus_industrious] :  Is he? What do you two have?

[naga96] :  some sort of flu from the south, dad must have gotten on it on that business trip

[missus_industrious] :  Sorry to hear :(

[naga96] :  eh, its alright. im only puking my guts out every five minutes haha

[missus_industrious] :  Do you want me to come down to your house?

[naga96] :  nah its pretty contagious, you probably dont want to

[missus_industrious] :  Wow, fever has really changed you!

[naga96] :  i dont think youd want any of this ass if you saw what was coming out of it

[missus_industrious] :  Eew, Korra! tmi!

[naga96] :  its the truth :/

[missus_industrious] :  …

[missus_industrious] :  I wasn’t even implying anything.

[naga96] :  damn

[naga96] :  i started chatting you so you would sext me tbh

[missus_industrious] :  Korra! Omg!

[missus_industrious] :  You’re so blunt /blushes

[naga96] :  dont you give me that, i saw your snapchat this morning

[missus_industrious] :  And you didn’t reply? ;)

[naga96] :  did you not get the sick memo??

[missus_industrious] :  …Whatever.

[missus_industrious] :  Anyway…

[naga96] :  you got any school gossip?

[missus_industrious] :  Gossip?

[missus_industrious] :  You’re not the gossiping type, babe.

[naga96] :  since when?

[missus_industrious] :  …Ok, let me think.

[missus_industrious] :  Apparently Jet and Zuko hooked up again ;)

[naga96] :  no way!!

[missus_industrious] :  Yeah, we’re all surprised. Especially since, well…

[naga96] :  well what?!

[missus_industrious] :  It’s nothing.

[naga96] :  tell me!!!

[missus_industrious] :  Well, it’s kind of obvious he has a crush on someone else.

[naga96] :  what?!? who?

[naga96] :  is it me?

[missus_industrious] :  No!

[missus_industrious] :  You mean you haven’t noticed?

[naga96] :  should i have?

[missus_industrious] :  Well, yeah…we do eat lunch with the two of them.

[naga96] :  KATARA???

[missus_industrious] :  No!

[naga96] :  if that bastard tries to put the moves on my baby brother’s girl i swear ill lock him in a room with a naked desna

[naga96] :  oh

[naga96] :  who then?

[missus_industrious] :  “A naked Desna”?

[naga96] :  …it would be pretty creepy

[missus_industrious] :  I don’t even want to think about that!

[missus_industrious] :  How would you even get him naked?

[missus_industrious] :  Nvm I don’t want to know

[naga96] :  hahahaha

[missus_industrious] :  Ok I’m gonna move on.

[missus_industrious] :  Unrelated to the previous topic, Yue broke up with Sokka at lunch today.

[naga96] :  WHAT

[missus_industrious] :  Yeah…you’ll never guess why.

[naga96] :  tell me :O

[missus_industrious] :  He told her he was bisexual.

[naga96] :  that’s all?

[missus_industrious] :  Well, yeah.

[missus_industrious] :  She didn’t take it well.

[naga96] :  obvs

[naga96] :  thats pretty dumb of her

[naga96] :  bi people are the best

[missus_industrious] :  Modest as always, Korra.

[naga96] :  i try

[naga96] :  you know you love it <3

[missus_industrious] :  Ya, ya.

[naga96] :  man, i cant believe little sokka is queer!

[missus_industrious] :  He’s not exactly little, he’s only a little bit younger than Bolin.

[naga96] :  hes a sophomore. do you remember our sophomore year? i do. you were dating *mako*

[missus_industrious] :  Shut uuuup!

[naga96] :  its tru tho

[naga96] :  im tired

[missus_industrious] :  I’m sorry

[naga96] :  dont apologize??

[missus_industrious] :  Sorry

[missus_industrious] :  Uh

[missus_industrious] :  Whatever

[naga96] :  haha

[naga96] :  but really, I should probably rest

[naga96] :  mom made us take some weird sort of frog toxin smoothie to cure our sickness

[naga96] :  its making me sleepy

[missus_industrious] :  ??????

[missus_industrious] :  Frog toxin??

[naga96] :  dont ask. aang had to consult his inner spirit or whatever to make sure it was vegetarian for him to eat frog toxins

[naga96] :  idk

[missus_industrious] :  Ok….

[naga96] :  im just rambling now

[naga96] :  im tireddd

[missus_industrious] :  I should probably start on my homework.

[naga96] :  alright, bye love :)

[missus_industrious] :  See you soon <3

* * *

 

( _naga96 is offline._ )


End file.
